The Past Lives of Mako
by bthebird2
Summary: Every person has a different life, at least thats the message that Republic City, Water Benders, Fire, Air, and even Earth all in once city. Sometimes, their life is good, and sometimes it is bad, sometimes it drags history into it, and sometimes even love.
1. Bad Dreams

_"You'll never be as good as** him**." "The equalist's **will** kill you." "They are just as **equal** as the **100 year war**." "You. Are. **Worthless**."_

Mako awoke with a startle. He was breathing heavy, and his hands we're glowing, as if he had just fire bended. He felt a small nudge, and heard a soft voice. His brother, his lover, was beside him, and Mako had woke him up. Bolin whispered in his "just woke up voice" as Mako would call it.

"Whats wrong baby…" Mako replied "Nothing….just thought…I heard something..thats all…" Bolin may have acted stupid, but he certainly wasn't. He pushed his hand down on Mako's chest to prop himself up. "Your lying to me" Bolin said as he rubbed his abdomen and blinked his eyes a few times. Mako blushed, and tried to hide his lying face, Bolin knew every face he had, and he couldn't let him see.

"Nothings wrong Bo, can we please just go back to sleep?" Mako pleaded. Bolin stood his ground. "Tell me, or i'll MAKE, you tell me." Mako could never resist Bolin's authority, it turned him on to be honest, even though he was the older one. Mako still would not comply, and in an authoritative tone said "Nothings wrong! So NO!" Bolin smirked cause he knew one way or another he was going to get this out of him. Bolin pushed Mako against the wall beside their bed, and acted like he was gonna make a move, but instead pulled his hands up against the wall and earth bend some wrist bands that bound him to the wall. Mako was near shouting at this point "Bo, let me go, nothings wrong, please, please!"

Mako started tearing in his eyes.

Bolin's heart dropped seeing him like this. He knew something was deeply wrong, and he knew if he wanted to help, he had to know. Bolin turned all sympathy off. "Mako, No, there is something wrong, and you have to tell me. Its the only way its going to help. I'm sorry, I love you with all my heart. When your ready to talk i'm here, but until you are, I guess your _here_ as well


	2. Struggles, Tears, and Dumplings

Bolin walked out of the room. His heart was hurting, but he knew he couldn't leave his brother to be hurt by something on his mind, but he knew he had too. Bolin walked into the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of water. He chugged the first one and re-filled it. He walked over to the fridge, and opened the door. He saw a bag of his favorite dumplings, and pulled them out. He boiled some water and made the dumplings.

He grabbed the other glass of water and walked back into the brothers shared room. Bolin set the dumplings down on the nightstand and looked at Mako. He looked hurt, confused, and like he'd been crying for hours. He went over to the bed, and gave Mako a big hug. He kissed him on the lips. "Mako….I'm sorry…You have to do this…I have to do this….Its for your own good…You know I love you." All Mako could do is let the tears once again flow through his eyes. Mako began to whimper quietly.

Bolin went over to the nightstand and grabbed the chopsticks on the side of the plate and picked up a dumpling. He went over to Mako, "You need to eat….It'll make you feel better…I promise…." Mako opened his mouth slowly and let his brother insert the food into his mouth. Mako finally realized why he likes those things so much…they're good. Bolin sat on the bed next to his brother and layer his head on his chest. "I'm sorry…I really am, I know your always there to protect me…and I feel like i'm keeping you back from that by keeping you bound up…but you have protected me since I was young…so i guess its my turn to protect you…from whatever this is…I love you bro…."

Bolin waited for his brothers common response…but he didn't hear it. Bolin's eyes started to tear up, but he wiped them away before his brother could see. Mako looked at his brother and felt a sharp pain in his entire body. He knew Bolin couldn't take care of himself. Not without being just barley dead. His chest tightened and he struggled to get out. He eventually grew to tired to move. Mako knew to get out he would have to spill. Mako spoke up.

"Bo…" Bolin looked up with hopeful eyes. "I'm ready to talk…..can you let me out now." Bolin was so ecstatic to be able to connect with his brother like he used to. "You promise you won't trick me into bending you out?" Bolin asked. Mako promised his brother. Bolin jumped off the bed almost like an Airbender and took his stance.

Mako watched as his brother moved his delicate hands in such a material manner, that it looked almost impossible. Before he knew it his hands were free. He rubbed his wrists and heated the blood in his body to move it towards his wrist.

Bolin came over and hugged him. "I'm sorry brother… I love you" Bolin said to his older brother. "I love you too bro." "Will you…Will you tell me now…" Bolin asked in an innocent voice. "Of course. Can I have some dumplings first though?" Mako asked in a laughing tone. His brother laughed and they sat on the bed together. Looking at the night sky through a window


	3. The Story of Your Life

Mako and Bolin seemed to be stuck in the moment for what seemed like a lifetime. It was one of those "Kodak" moments, I guess you could so. Bolin was leaning into Mako's chest and loving every minute of it. Bolin may have been acting innocent and cute, but he hadn't forgotten what he was supposed to be achieving from this. Bolin pushed himself lightly from Mako's chest, and Mako whimpered, he loved that boy.

Bolin looked into Mako's eyes. "Please tell me now….I love you, and I want you to be safe, and I want to love you forever." Mako turned his eyes to face the ground, and tears began forming at the corner of his eyes. Bolin lifted Mako's chin and kissed him straight on the lips. Bolin pulled away after a moment and whispered "Please." Mako couldn't resist his brother, he never had been able to. He got up from the bed and turned off the light. Mako started a fire in his hands. He went back over to Bolin, his beautiful Bolin.

He sat cross-legged on the bed, and held the fire in his hand. He started his story.

"_Long ago before you could remember Bolin, Father told me stories, stories of his fathers past. Our Grandfather Iroh. What many people don't know, is Iroh was a general of war for the fire nation during the 100 year war. After Avatar Aang defeated the fire nation, him and Prince Zukko, son of Fire Lord __Ozai, restored order in the world. They are the founders of Republic City as you know, well, after the war Iroh went to Ba Sing Se to restore his tea shop and as he put it "to play Pai-Sho, all day every day." _

_When he entered Ba Sing Se, and was helping all of the nations benders restore the huge city, he met a fire bender woman (named __Lian _after the Chinese meaning of "_Daughter of the Sun"_)_ who had been through almost hell being captured in the city of Ba Sing Se, even when the fire nation ruled. Iroh and _Lian _married they had a child, even in their old age, and thats our Father Bo. _

_Grandfather Iroh, had a son, who had been killed in the 100 year war, and thats what prevented him from conquering Ba Sing Se, his hurt, his pain, and his son's name was my name, Mako. It was his first born, and it hit him hard. Father named me after Iroh's first born in honor of his fathers death which is 2 days before my birthday. In my dreams lately I have been seeing Uncle Mako, and his death. _

_I don't know how I can see it, but I can hear the equalist's voices, they are dark and sound deadly. They are telling me I won't defeat the equalist's…that they will kill me…but that they will kill you first…. I can't let them hurt you….I can't…" _

Mako's flame went to a small ember, and rose up almost to the ceiling in a small second. Bolin went over to his brother through the huge flame and gave him a hug. Mako's flame went out as if Bolin's warmth counteracted his flame. He began to cry, he never wanted to let Bolin see him cry, but he couldn't hold it in. He heard whispers but couldn't understand what they were. He looked out the window and saw a huge glimmer. Mako didn't think anything of it and felt Bolin pull away from the embrace. "I love you big bro, you know that" Bolin said with a twinkle in his eye. Mako looked into his eyes, he always loved Bolin's light green eyes. He kissed Bolin straight on the lips and whispered "I love you back little bro." He held Bolin in his arms and dreamt of good times with his brother.

"_Ah fuck Bo your as hard as a rock, literally." Mako said as he took his mouth off his little brothers cock, and looked up at Bolin's face of pleasure. Mako took his little brother's 8 inch dick back in his throat and continued to suck on it. He in the process was fingering himself, ready to be fucked by his younger brother. He could hear Bolin moaning in ecstasy above him, and was getting more and more turned on by it. Mako slipped the organ out of his mouth one last time, and told his brother to fuck him, hard. Bolin responded with a fast push into his older brothers tight hole, and began to moan louder. Mako joined in with moans of pleasure and pain, but pleasure being the greatest culprit. Mako felt his brother tense up after about 10 minutes, and knew what was coming next, he loved this part. He heard Bolin pant more and more, until he heard a scream. A scream. What?" _

Mako awoke from his pleasurable dream with a startle, Bolin was gone, there was a big hole in the wall. Mako began to throw fireballs at their apartment building and jumped out from the big hole into the street from 30 feet up, in just his boxers. He fell to the ground as rain began to pour on him and he shot a huge stream of fire from his hands into the sky. He hadn't protected his brother. The equalist's didn't want him. They wanted his brother. He had failed


End file.
